


made from love

by vansftlou



Series: french!louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, Children, Christmas Eve, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, Yayyy, french!Louis, idk any more, this was dumb too, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vansftlou/pseuds/vansftlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, after 10 hours, two broken fingers (Harry's), and lots and lots of yelling, there are 3 new additions to the Tomlinson family.</p><p>{or, louis gets pregnant with triplets and tells harry as a graduation present}</p>
            </blockquote>





	made from love

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb probably. youll more than likely read this and wonder what drugs I was on or something. the only things that top my love for french!louis is mpreg!louis and tomlinson twins (heart eyes). idk what to say but the title is from 'isnt she lovely' by stevie wonder. thanks to joshua for being a shit and making fun of my love for french!louis and mpreg!louis at the same time and inspiring this. I'd tell you to suck a dick but you already do.

5 years later

 

"Ugh, fucking finally!" Harry breathed into Louis' mouth, lips pressed eagerly together.

 

"My boy conquered uni," Louis laughed as he pulled away from Harry's lips. Louis turns around and taps the shoulder of the nearest person. He spins around and all three of them are pleasantly surprised.

 

"Ash! My man, how are you?"

 

"Good, good. Glad to see you made it." He points at Harry and Harry flashes his winning smile.

 

"Could you take a picture or two of us?"

 

"Sure," he grabs Louis' phone as Louis wraps his arm around Harry's waist. Harry pulls him close and they smile at the camera. Mr. Ashley gives a thumbs up and Louis turns to Harry, slinging his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Harry's hands find their place on Louis' hips as they keep the kiss chaste. They pull back and thank Mr. Ashley, taking Louis' phone and looking at the pictures.

 

"I look weird in that one," Louis laughs pointing to the non-kissing one.

 

"Nuh-uh, you look hot." They start to snog again when Harry's other graduation guests find them.

 

"Oi, break it up, lads. You can have sex later!" Zayn shouts and makes no attempt to quiet down. People shoot them looks.

 

"Zayn Malik, please stop yelling about my son and his and his husband's sex life." Jay laughs, patting his shoulder. Both Louis and Harry smile at them, partly because they are amused and partly because 'husband'. They've been married for 4 and a half years now and it never gets old to hear people call them husbands or to have their phone ring and see 'Hubby (ring emoji)' or 'Mon époux'.

 

They all head to the pub for dinner and drinks to celebrate Harry's graduation, just like they had with Louis one year earlier. They toast to Harry and by midnight people have stopped coming in to the small place and they're one of the only parties left. Zayn and Liam have to turn in early because _their_ graduation is tomorrow and Jay has to get back to the kids and Dan. Niall, Gemma and Anne make up random excuses for leaving because Louis and Harry 'have been having eye sex for the past hour'. Niall's words. Niall leaves and Louis gets jittery and cold. A horrible déjà vù makes Harry remember when Louis told him his green card would expire. Harry then proposed to Louis and it turned out amazing, he just hopes this problem will, too. (Hint: it does)

 

"Louis, tell me what's up. It can't be a green card situation seeing as you passed the citizenship test." (With flying colours might I add.) "You haven't had a drink all night, here, you can have some of mine." Louis shakes his head and pushes the drink away.

 

"Harry, I can't." Harry furrows his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. The check was paid long ago so Harry grabs Louis and wraps his legs around his waist. Grabbing onto Louis' bum and carrying him like a child to the car (a slightly worn Range Rover that Harry had gotten Louis 5 years ago).

 

They get back to their flat and Harry lays Louis gently on the bed, kissing his face and neck, trying to get Louis to say something. Louis pushes him away slightly and Harry watches curiously as Louis reaches under the bed and pulls out a small envelope. Louis props up against the bed rest and takes a deep breath.

 

"Close your eyes and put your hands out." So, Harry does just that and waits for his burning finger to make contact with whatever it is that's making Louis anxious. He feels a paper of some sort placed gently on his hands, it feels slicker than normal paper though.

 

"Open up, love," Louis says and Harry slowly opens his eyes and looks down. An ultrasound. A gasp escapes his lips as he examines it, he can't really tell what's going on in the picture but he does know that there is a picture. This is real.

 

"You're pregnant?" Harry beams at Louis as Louis nods sheepishly with a small smile on his face. "Lou, that's great! How far along?"

 

"Only a month, said I'd be due in December."

 

"That's-wow, that's amazing. Now explain to me this jumble of a picture." Louis pales a little at this request, swallowing hard. He looks at it from upside down and places his fingers in three different spots.

 

"That's them." He whispers.

 

"Them? Louis?! Triplets? How? What?! How do we—oh my gosh, oh my— okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. O-"

 

"Harry! You're going to stress me out. And now it's not even just me you'll be stressing, I've three more people to worry about."

 

So, Harry calms down and then pulls Louis shirt up. He kisses all over his belly and talks into it, telling about how they got engaged and how Harry cried at the altar and Louis laughed at him, talking about Louis' psychology degree and his own business degree he'd just earned. He mentions his family and their friends and trivial things, talking for hours. Harry decides that this wills be a daily routine. He finally looks up when Louis breathing has slowed down and sees him asleep. He kisses his tummy one last time before pulling down his tank top and cuddling up next to his husband. He wonders how this graceful, angelic boy with sharp features and a lovely French accent decided to love Harry. He doesn't question it much though because he loves Louis more than anything in the entire world and Louis's carrying three (!!) of his children. 

 

\--------

 

The next nine months are a rollercoaster, a mixture of whiny, in-pain, complaining, yelling, and, best of all, horny Louis. Louis was so emotional, too. Harry would suck his dick and he'd cry to Harry for hours because he loves him so much. It was a simple blowjob, honestly. But, Harry wouldn't trade it for anything. It was now Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday, they asked all family and friends to 'STAY THE FUCK AWAY OR YOU'LL PISS ME OFF!'. Louis' words.

 

Louis was due two weeks ago and he was starting to worry but today he was determined to not have the babies because it was his day (pouty face). But, the gods didn't listen, so when he woke up from his afternoon nap with contractions so often he barely had time to breath between them, he broke a lamp.

 

Having three babies in one sitting was the single most stupid decision Louis ever made, though he really had no choice.

 

There could only be one relative in the room with him and of course he chose Harry. Maybe in some alternate universe he wouldn't but he's glad he lives in this one.

 

And, after 10 hours, two broken fingers (Harry's), and lots and lots of yelling, there are 3 new additions to the Tomlinson family. All boys. Joshua Knox was first, then Lucas Alexander and finally, Daniel Christopher. Louis and Harry laid in the the hospital bed, Harry messing with Louis' sweaty hair as he hummed a tune.

 

"What song are you humming?" Louis whispered, eyes closed.

 

"I wrote it, for you." He smiles as Louis looks at him.

 

"Sing it for me."

 

 _All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_   
_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

 

And Louis might still be emotional because he's crying as Harry finishes. Harry wipes his tears and kiss him slowly, lovingly.

 

"We should try again for a girl."

 

And who can say no to that?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love you joshua kyle duffy. im greatly and deeply sorry. anyways, i hope yall enjoyed. kudos and comments need to stream in faster than my netflix .xx


End file.
